Troy Bolton The Vampire In Love With Gabriella
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy the vampire was looking for his vampire queen which turn out to be Gabriella. Will he make Gabriella his vampire queen soon. Will Gabriella's friends learn that Troy is a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**One night Gabriella and her friends were hanging out at a bar and having fun. Sharpay and Zeke were making out in the corner of the bar. Chad , Taylor and Jason were hanging around and talking to Gabriellla. Ryan and Kelsi were talking at a table. Then out of no where Troy the Vampire showed up at the bar. He was looking for his vampire queen. Gabriella was looking around for Kelsi and Ryan when her brown chocolate eyes meet a pair of really blue eyes. After Gabriella saw Troy she turn her head away from him. Troy could not stop staring at Gabriella and he realized he had found his queen. Troy now was trying to figure out how to get Gabriella as his. Chad saw his friend Troy and went to talk to him for a little bit. What Gabriella and her friends did not know was that Troy was a vampire. Well the next day at school Gabriella was at her locker when she saw Troy again. Troy walked up to Gabriella and said hi to her and told her his name. Troy ask her what her name was and she told him. Gabriella then head off to her next class. Troy head to his next class but was thinking about Gabriella the rest of the time.**

**Jack and Lucille Bolton were vampires too. They were hoping thier son Troy would find him self a girl. What they did not know is that their son Troy had found himself a girl to be his vampire queen. That girl was Gabriella. The Bolton family only ate animal blood only. Troy's mom hope that the girl he finds will make him happy and more.**

**That night whe Gabriella went to bed, she could not stop thinking about Troy and those beautiful blue eyes of his. She had amazing dreams about Troy too. The next morning she got ready for school and went to get breakfast for herself. Then Gabriella left for school early because she walks to school alot That morning Troy was driving his black Audi to school when he saw Gabriella walking and he stopped to ask her if she wanted a ride to school. So Gabriella took Troy's off on the ride to school.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got to school, they walked up to the school building together. Gabriella's friends where shock to see her coming in the school with Troy Bolton. So at lunch time Gabriella's friends ask her why she had come into the school with Troy. Gabriella told her friends that he is a friend too.**

**The rest of that day went fast. Troy went home after school with a smile on his face. He was thinking about Gabriella alot and decided to ask her out on a date the next day. His mom and dad saw the smile on their son Troy's face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day Troy the vampire went up to Gabriella at school and asked her out on a date. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him. That made Troy the vampire day. So at lunch Gabriella's friends asked her why she was so happy and giddy. Gabriella told her friends that Troy asked her out and Sharpay and the other girls got all giddy. Chad and the other guys could not believe that Troy asked Gabriella out on a date. As the day went on Troy could not wait for their date. So after school Sharpay took Gabriella to the mall to shop for a new outfit for her date. Gabriella end up getting a blue strapless dress with a shaw to go with it. Then Sharpay took and dropped off Gabriella at her house and then went home herself.**

**That night Gabriella told her mom she had a date with Troy Bolton. So Gabriella put on her blue strapless dress and her blue low heels. She put on little bit of makeup but not much and then she put lip gloss on her lips. Gabriella was ready for her date with Troy and she grab her blue purse before she went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Mean while Troy was on his way to Gabriella's place to pick her up. Gabriella was happy to be going on a date with Troy. Troy finally arrived and picked Gabriella up. Troy was taken away with the outfit she was wearing. Troy told Gabriella that she looked beautiful. Gabriella told Troy that he looked handsome.**

**Troy first took her to a little restraunt and then to a dance club. They dance for a while then he took her to the park for the rest their date. Gabriella had a lot of fun on her date with Troy. So then Troy took her home and walked her up to the door and then he kissed Gabriella on the lips good night. So Troy left and went home with a smile on his face.**

**The next day at school Sharpay and Taylor asked Gabriella how the date was with Troy. Gabriella told them the date was amazing with Troy. She told her friends she could not wait to go out with him again. Troy saw Gabriella and pull her a side and ask her if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day at school Troy the vampire ask Gabriella out for another date and she told him she would love to go another date with him. So the rest of the day Troy the vampire could not stop smiling. After school Sharpay took Gabriella shopping for a outfit for the date. Gabriella could not wait for the date with Troy. After Gabriella and Sharpay got done shopping, they went got a bite to eat. Sharpay took Gabriella home so she could get ready for her date with Troy.**

**Troy the vampire could not wait for the date with Gabriella. Troy got ready for his date with Gabriella. Troy was thinking about telling her that he is a vampire and to see if she wanted to be turn into a vampire. Mean while Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. Gabriella wore a strapless black dress with black low heel shoes. Then she put a little bit of make up on and some lip gloss. Gabriella check herself in the mirror one more time before grabbing her purse and going down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up.**

**Troy the vampire showed up at Gabriella's house and pick her up for the date. Troy open the car door for her and she got in. After Troy closed the passager door, he got into the drivers side. Troy took Gabriella to another restraunt to have dinner together. After dinner Troy took Gabriella to a hotel and they check into a hotel room. Gabriella was wondering why they check into a hotel room. Troy told Gabriella that they were staying the night. Troy told Gabriella there was something he wanted to tell her. Gabriella asked what he wanted to tell her. Troy told Gabriella I love you and Gabriella was in shock at first but she said I love you back to Troy.**

**Troy and Gabriella started kissing passionately on the lips. Gabriella ask Troy to make love to her. So that night Troy and Gabriella made love in the hotel room. In the morning they got up and got dress. Troy and Gabriella got check out of the hotel and headed home. In Troy's car they were talking to each other. Troy told Gabriella that he had to tell her something else. Gabriella asked Troy what is it. Troy said do not freak out what i am about to tell you okey. Gabriella told Troy she would not freak out on him. Troy told Gabriella that he is a vampire and that he only drinks animal blood. Gabriella was at first in shock about what Troy just told her.**

**Gabriella told Troy she loves him and does not care that he is a vampire and ask him to change her into a vampire. Troy was glad that she did not mind him being vampire and that she wanted to be a vampire too. Troy then asked Gabriella will you marry me and she said yes i will marry you Troy, Then Troy took Gabriella in his arms and bent down to bite her on the neck, So Troy drank just enough of her blood and then he made a slash on his chest and had Gabriella drink his blood which she did. After words he took Gabriella to his house and put her on his bed. Troy then went back down stairs to drink some animal blood and saw his parents were up. His mom ask him if he told Gabriella about him being a vampire and he told his mom that he did tell Gabriella about him being a vampire. His mom told him they will be leaving town for a few weeks and that he should tell Gabriella about it. That is when Troy told his parents that he turn Gabriella into a vampire and that they are engaged to get married. His mom and Dad were in shock at first , but they were happy for their son.**

**So later on Troy was with Gabriella and she woke up from her sleep. Troy told Gabriella that she could not tell anyone that she is a vampire and it had to be kept secret. In the afternoon they went to get her things because she was moving in with Troy and his parents place now that she is a vampire. Gabriella was happy to be with Troy forever. Troy then told Gabriella that they were leaving town for a few weeks together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback**

**Troy had told Gabriella they were leaving town for 2 weeks.**

**End of Flashback**

**They spent thier two weeks in Oregon visiting a few family members and friends. While they were there, they did some vampire training and hunting for animal blood too. Troy and his parents help his fiance Gabriella to adjust to being a vampire. After the two weeks was over they head back home. The next day vampires Troy and Gabriella went to school and were greated by their friends. The friends still did not know that Troy and Gabriella were vampires and that they were engaged too.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back home and had a make out session. Then they went to drink some animal blood. They decided to get their home work done too. Troy and Gabriella were attached to each other because they did not like being apart from each other. That night Troy and Gabriella went out for a little bit and then came home for the night. Troy and Gabriella also made love that night too before going to sleep.**

**Troy's mom told Gabriella if either she or Troy gets weak that they have to feed on each others blood to get there streghth back. After Gabriella learn that information from Troy's mom, she went for a walk by herself. Troy came down stairs looking for his fiance Gabriella and his mom told him that she had went for a walk. Troy the vampire was worried about his fiance Gabriella and so he went looking for her.**

**Meanwhile Chad was driving around town drinking alot a beer because he and Taylor got in a huge fight. Chad was not paying attention to the road and he crashed his car. Gabriella saw Chad's car and ran over to him and saw Chad badly injured. Gabriella called 911 and Chad was taken to the hospital. Gabriella arrived at the hospital and ask Chad's parents how Chad was doing . Chad had been taken in to surgey and Gabriella was having a feeling that Chad was not going to make it through the night.**

**Gabriella called Chad's girlfriend Taylor and told her about Chad being in the hospital. After Gabriella got done talking to Taylor on the phone she started feeling really weak and knew that she needed Troy right now. Not to long after Gabriella realized she needed Troy, he show up at the hospital at that time and saw that his fiance was getting weak. So Troy took his fiance Gabriella to a place where know one would find them. He took her to the roof of the hospital and they both took and fed on each others blood.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done feeding on each others blood, they clean up themselves so that know one would be able to tell. Then Gabriella told her fiance Troy about Chad being in a car crash. She and her fiance agree to make Chad a vampire as soon as possible. So they waited till Chad was put in his room and went to see him. They told Chad that they are vampires and asked him if he want to become a vampire too. At first Chad was in shock but then Chad said he would love to be come a vampire and so Troy and Gabriella bit him and drank some of his blood. Then Troy and Gabriella had Chad drink some of their blood and after words they made sure to clean up any evidence of what happen in the room.**

**After a two days Chad the vampire moved into the bolton house with Troy, Gabriella and his parents. Chad was slowy getting used to being a vampire and learning to control his urges of drinking human blood. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that he could not tell anyone that he his a vampire or that they are vampires. Chad understood what they told him.**

**Troy's parents told Troy,Gabriella and Chad they would be leaving town again for a month. This time they were going to Paris France and while they are their to prepare for Troy and Gabriella's wedding because when they come back Troy and Gabriella will be married by then.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So Troy and the other vampires went to paris france for the month. Then before they went home they went to Las Vegas Nevada for Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Troy and Gabriella got married in a cute chapel and then they all went back home. So Troy and his wife Gabriella went his room which was now their room.**

**The next day Troy and his wife Gabriella returned back to school and so did Chad. While at school Gabriella was waiting for her husband Troy to get out of class and some guy from the football team came up to her and ask her out. Gabriella told the guy from the football team that she was taken. The guy from the football team would not leave her alone and she told him that he better leave her alone. Chad came around the corner and saw that Troy's wife needed help and so he went over to the guy and told him to leave Troy's wife alone.**

**The guy from the football team was in shock when Chad told him to leave Troy's wife alone and so he left her alone for good. Chad told Gabriella he was sorry that he told that guy about her being Troy's wife. Gabriella told Chad that she forgives him and thanked him for getting that guy away from her. Chad said to Gabriella that she needs to tell her husband Troy about that guy bothering her. Gabriella said to Chad that she is going to tell her husband Troy about it. Gabriella was really weak and fell down to the floor and Chad knew that Gabriella need her husband Troy and his blood right now.**

**Mean while Troy came out of class and sense that his wife Gabriella needed him right now. So he went straight to her locker and found Chad picking his wife Gabriella off the floor. Troy went over and took his wife Gabriella out of Chads arms. Troy asked Chad what happen and Chad told him that he needed to ask his wife. So Troy took his wife Gabriella up to the school roof. When they were on the school roof they drank each others blood and after they were done, they clean up what was in sight. Then Gabriella told her husband Troy about a guy from the football team bothering her and not leaving her alone. She also told him Chad had came to her rescue and told the guy off.**

**Troy was glad that their friend Chad had saved his wife Gabriella from the football team player that was bothering her. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if they should reveal to everyone at lunch that they are married and his wife Gabriella said lets do it. Troy smiled at his wife after she said that. So at lunch time Troy got everybody's attention and said that he and Gabriella are married.**

**Troy said to everybody in the lunch room that the reason that he and his wife said nothing was because they were trying to keep it quiet for awhile. But Troy told all the guys in the lunch room including the guy that bothered his wife to stay away from his wife Gabriella. Gabriella told all the girls to stay away from her husband Troy. Everyone in school was in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella are married. Then their friends were also in shock about Troy and Gabriella married.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friends asked them when they got married and they told them they got married four days ago in Las Vegas Nevada before they came back home. Their friends congradulated them and they hung out for awhile. After their friends left Troy ,Gabriella and Chad went to drink some animal blood. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he needs a vampire mate too.**

**Troy and Gabriella said to Chad why don't you get with Taylor and then when your ready to tell her about you being vampire, then you can change her if you wants to be one. Chad said he would think about it for now. So they watched a few movies and went to bed for the night. The next morning Gabriella Bolton was not feeling to good but she kept it hid from her husband Troy Bolton. They went to school and to their classes. While Gabriella was in class she felt sick and asked the teacher if she could leave. The teacher let her leave the class room and Gabriella headed to the bathroom. She threw up half of the animal blood she had drank that morning and flush the toilet.**

**Gabriella decide to go home and talk to her mother in law about this. So Gabriella left school and went home for the rest of the day. When she got to the bolton house she found her mother in law in the kitchen. Her mother in law asked her why she was home** **from school and Gabriella told her that she threw up in the bathroom at school. So Gabriella and her mother in law went to a grocery story and bought two pregnancy tests. When they got back to the house Gabriella went straight to the bathroom with the two pregnancy test and took them. She had to wait five minutes and when the five minutes is up she could check them. The five minutes were up and she looked and the two test and they had a plus sign on them. Both the pregnancy test said she was pregnant and she was going to tell her husband Troy when he got home from school.**

**So Gabriella went and told her mother in law that the test were postive and that they said she was pregnant. Her mother in law was happy that she was going to have a grandchild. So her mother in law took her to see a doctor and it was confirmed that she was 4 weeks pregnant with Troy's baby. So back at school Troy noticed that his wife was not at lunch or in the classes he was in. Troy started to worry about his wife Gabriella. So after school he and Chad went home. When Troy got home he saw his wife laying on the couch and ask her if she was okey. Gabriella told her husband Troy she was okey and that she had something to tell him.**

**Troy asked his wife what it was she had to tell him. So Gabriella said to her husband Troy how do you feel about being a dad. Troy looked at his wife and smiled at her. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is pregnant. Troy said i am going to be a dad and Gabriella said yes you are going to be a dad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It had been two months since Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was pregnant. Gabriella was now in her third month of her pregnancy. Troy bought a house across from his parents house. Troy and Gabriella had moved into their own house across from his parents. Troy and Gabriella also let Chad come live with them. Chad lived in the basement and did not mind it at all. Troy and Gabriella got the nursey ready to go. In the master bedroom, which was their room had a king size bed put in it and it also had a huge walk in closet too. After Troy and Gabriella got settle into their new house they went over to visit Troy's parents.**

**Troy's parents were happy that they got there own place and were living across from them. So they visited for awhile and then Troy and Gabriella went home for the night. Chad was in the basement sleeping. So Troy and his wife Gabriella went to bed and made love before they went to sleep. Gabriella woke up two hours later and had a funny feeling that something bad had happen. So she got up and put on some clothes before she left the bed room. Gabriella went down stairs quietly and put her shoes on. Then she grabbed her coat and purse before she left the house. She also made sure she had her house key in her purse which she did. Then Gabriella took off and let her senses lead her to what ever it was, that was drawing her to it. The feelings she was still having lead her to a park. All of a sudden she saw Taylor laying on the ground with a stab wound and she rushed over to her. Taylor was still alive yet but was not sure how much long she will stay alive. Gabriella got a idea and picked up Taylor to take her back to her house to Chad. So while Gabriella was out, Troy woke up and noticed his wife was not there. Gabriella arrived home with Taylor and open the door to bring Taylor in the house.**

**She closed the door and locked it before taking Taylor down to the basement to Chad. Gabriella carried Taylor down to the basement to Chad and she woke up Chad to tell him Taylor needs him. So Chad woke up and saw Gabriella holding Taylor in her arms. Chad asked Gabriella what had happen to Taylor and she told him she had found Taylor in the park stab. So Chad and Gabriella told Taylor that they are vampires and Chad asked her if she want to be turned into a vampire. Taylor at first was in shock to learn that they were vampires and then Taylor asked Chad to turn her into a vampire. So Chad took and bite Taylor on the neck to drink some of her blood. Then Chad had Taylor drink some of his blood which she did. Then Gabriella and Chad told Taylor that she could not tell anyone that she is a vampire or that they were vampires. Taylor said she would not tell anyone that they are vampires. Then Gabriella told Taylor that her husband Troy is a vampire too. Chad ask Gabriella if the baby was still okey and she told Chad the baby is still fine. Taylor ask what baby are you all talking about and Gabriella told Taylor she is two months pregnant with Troy's baby. Taylor goes oh okey and she thanked Gabriella for coming to her rescue when she did.**

**Gabriella also told Taylor that if she or Chad gets weak that they would have to feed on each others blood. But she told Taylor that they mainly drink animal blood like deer blood. After she got done telling Taylor this she got up and said goodnight to Taylor and Chad. Gabriella could tell that Chad was happy to have Taylor as his mate. Troy had left the house looking for his wife. Gabriella went back upstairs to her and Troy's room , but went she entered the room she saw that her husband Troy was gone. So she went back down stairs to the basement and asked Chad if she could stay down there with him and Taylor. Chad told Gabriella that she could. Chad and Taylor were watching a movie and Gabriella asked them what movie they were watching. They told her is was some horror movie.**

**After the movie was done they turn the tv off and went to sleep. The next morning Chad woke up with both Taylor and Gabriella cuddling up to him and he just smiled at the sight he saw. So Chad moved Taylor and Gabriella quietly off of him and then he went to take a shower. After Chad finished his shower and got dressed. Then when he came out of the bathroom he saw Taylor and Gabriella cuddling with each other and felt left out and so he went and got into between them and let them cuddle up to him. Chad put the tv on and watch a movie that was on.**

**Chad was wondering where Troy was at. An hour later Taylor and Gabriella woke up and went to take a shower and get dressed for the day. After they were done they rejoined Chad on the bed. Gabriella told Chad that Troy was gone from their room when she went back up their last night and she does not know where her husband Troy is at. Chad said to Gabriella so that is why you stayed with Taylor and I last night.**

**Gabriella started grabbing her stomache and Chad asked her if she was okey. Gabriella told Chad that she was not okey and that the baby senses his father is not there. Chad asked Gabriella how she knows this and she told him that even though she is in her third month of her pregnancy that some how the baby can tell that it's daddy is not near. Gabriella also told Chad that when Troy is close the baby settles down but right now the baby is not happy that it's daddy is not around. Taylor said to Chad and Gabriella they should see if Troy is at his parents house.**

**So Gabriella, Chad and Taylor went over to Troy's parents house and knocked on the door. Lucille answer the door and saw Gabriella, Chad and Taylor and let them in the house. Gabriella told Lucille that Taylor is a vampire too. Jack asked Gabriella, Chad and Taylor what they were doing here and they told Jack that they were looking for Troy. Jack and Lucille said he was not there. Then Gabriella grabbed her stomache more and Lucille saw this. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was alright and Gabriella told her she is not okey because the baby will not settle down at all. Lucille asked Gabriella how far long she was and Gabriella told her she was two months pregnant and was in her thrid month. Lucille decided to take Gabriella to the doctor.**

**Chad and Taylor went along with Gabriella and Lucille to the doctors. When they got to the doctor's , they sat down to wait for the doctor. About ten minutes later Gabriella's doctor came in and saw Gabriella grabbing her stomache. So the doctor did a sonogram and it showed that Gabriella was six months pregnant and she was in shock. The doctor told Gabriella that the baby is in distress and if the baby does not calm down soon , she could lose the baby.**

**Gabriella told her doctor that the only way the baby is going to calm down is if Troy is near her. The doctor asked her where Troy was at and She told her she did not know where he was at. The doctor told Gabriella she needs to find Troy now before she loses the baby. Mean while Troy got back home from searching for his wife and was tired so he went upstairs to bed. Gabriella started crying because she could not find Troy. Lucille took Gabriella , Chad and Taylor home. Then Lucille went back to her house.**

**Chad carried Gabriella into the house with Taylor following behind them. Chad set Gabriella on the living room couch and asked her how she was doing so far. Gabriella told Chad she wish the baby would just calm down. Taylor brought some animal blood to Gabriella to drink. So Gabriella drank the animal blood and it help some but not much. Gabriella was getting really weak and need her husband Troy's blood. Chad had a feeling that Troy was really near. Gabriella then fainted on the couch. Taylor went to get a blanket from upstairs for Gabriella and saw Troy in the master bedroom alseep. Taylor went back down stairs to the living room and told Chad that Troy is upstairs in the master bedrom. Chad said to Taylor that he is going to carry Gabriella upstairs and lay her next to her husband Troy.**

**Chad took Gabriella upstairs and layed her next to her husband Troy. Chad told Taylor he hope that Gabriella wakes up and feeds on Troy soon. Not long after Chad said that, Gabriella came too and she saw her husband Troy next to her and then she fed on Troy's blood. Troy woke up to Gabriella feeding on his blood and then he started feeding on his wife Gabriella's blood. After they got done feeding on each other blood, they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella were strong again and no longer weak. Also when Troy put his hand on Gabriella's growing belly the baby calm down.**

**Troy asked his wife Gabriella where she had disappear to last night and she told him everything. Troy was happy that Chad got a mate of his own. Gabriella also told her husband Troy that she is six months along.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day Troy stayed close to his wife Gabriella because he did not want her out of his sight for long. Gabriella did not mine Troy staying close to her because as long as he was close to her the baby stayed calm. Chad and Taylor had went on a few dates and they are now boyfriend and girlfriend. The two couples kept their secret about being vampires from everyone. There were times it was hard keeping the secret from there friends.**

**After school they went home to drink some animal blood before doing homework. So they finished their homework and decided to watch a movie. During the movie Gabriella and Taylor had left the guys by themselves in the living room. The girls had went outside to talk and to relax too. Taylor told Gabriella that she thinks she is pregnant with Chad's baby. Gabriella told Taylor to get a pregnancy test and take it to find out. Gabriella and Taylor went back in the house and join their guys back in the living room to finish watching the movie.**

**The next day Taylor and Gabriella left the school at free period and went to the store to buy a pregnancy test for Taylor. They left the store and went to the house they share together and Taylor took the pregnancy test. They had to wait three minutes before looking at the results. After the three minutes were up , Taylor looked at the test and it was positive. Taylor asked Gabriella what she should do. Gabriella told Taylor to go to the doctor to make it offical. So that same day Gabriella took Taylor to the doctor. Taylor saw the doctor and the doctor told her that she is pregnant. So the doctor did a sona gram on her and told Taylor that she was two weeks pregnant. The doctor gave Taylor the vitamins that she would need to take.**

**Back at school Troy was looking for his wife and Chad was looking for his girlfriend , but they could not find them. They wonder where they had disappeared too. Gabriella and Taylor did not know their guys were looking for them. So Gabriella and Taylor went back home and sat on the couch to relax. Troy was getting tired of his wife disappearing on him and so he decided to leave town for two weeks ,which would be his way of disappearing on his wife to teach her a lesson he hoped anyway. So Troy decided to leave that night after his wife was asleep. He did not tell Chad what he was going to do.**

**So that night Troy and his wife Gabriella made love before they went to sleep. Troy made sure his wife was asleep and then he got up to get dressed back in his clothes. Once he was dressed he went and put some clothes in a bag to take with him. Then Troy went down stairs and left the house and out of town with out telling anyone. Not long after Troy was long gone, Gabriella was woken up by her unborn baby. The baby was not settling down at all. Gabriella was only seven months pregnant and her water broke. Gabriella was in labor when she went to the basement to Chad and Taylor. Gabriella lay down on the basement floor and started screaming in pain. Chad and Taylor rushed over to her and she told them she is in labor. Chad and Taylor rushed Gabriella to the hospital and they got her checked into a room. Taylor called Gabriella's doctor and she was on her way.**

**Chad stayed by Gabriella to help her when she got a contraction. Gabriella's doctor arrived and check her out . Gabriella had dilated 8 centimeters and had 2 centimeters left before she delivers the baby. The doctor ask Taylor where Troy the father of the baby was at and Taylor said she did not know where he was at. Gabriella really need her husband Troy and he was not there. So Gabriella had the baby and it was a boy. She named him after her husband Troy and he looked alot like his daddy. They took baby Troy Alexander Bolton Jr to get check out and he was a full term baby.**

**Gabriella was weak after giving birth to her and Troy's baby boy. Gabriella was mad at her husband Troy for not being there for the birth of their baby. Chad could tell that Gabriella needed her husband Troy's blood right now. Baby Troy Alexander Bolton Jr was brought to Gabriella to hold. Even after Troy Jr was born he knew his daddy was not there. Chad called Troy's parents and told them that Gabriella had the baby . Troy's parents were on their way to the hospital to see Gabriella and their grandchild.**

**Mean while Troy went to a town in Arizona and checked into a hotel. Troy did not know that his wife Gabriella had the baby. He went into his hotel room and went to bed. Back at the hospital Troy's parents had arrived and went to the room Gabriella was in. When Lucille and Jack entered the room they saw that Gabriella was slowly getting weaker and need Troy's blood. Gabriella interduced Troy's parents to their grand child. Troy's parents asked what the baby's name was and Gabriella told them the baby's name is Troy Alexander Bolton Jr.**

**Gabriella told her husbands parents that she name him after his daddy. Troy's parents asked Gabriella where Troy was at and she told them she does not know where he is at. Troy's parents said that Troy needs to be found as soon as possible. Gabriella knew why her husbands parents said what they said. The next day Gabriella and her son Troy Jr got to leave the hospital and go home. Gabriella was still weak and the longer she does not get Troy's blood , the more weaker she gets. So Troy's mom came over to the house and stayed with her while Jack went looking for his son Troy. It had been one week since Gabriella had Troy Jr and Troy not being there. Gabriella asked Troy's mom to take care of Troy Jr for her and raise him like he was her own son. Troy's mom did not like hearing Gabriella talking the way she was talking.**

**Troy's mom tells Gabriella not to be talking like that . Gabriella tells her husbands mom that she needs to be prepare if she does not get Troy's blood in time. Two days went by and Gabriella decided that she could not take much longer being weak so she decided to end her life by letting the sun burn her to death. So she wrote a goodbye note asking Troy's mom to take good care of Troy Jr and also tell him about her too. Then she said bye in her note. Gabriella place the note on the table and put her black cloak on. She look at the house one last time and left with out saying a word. Mean while Jack return from looking for Troy but he did not find him.**

**Troy decided to head back home early. Troy did not know his wife was going to end her life by letting the sun burn her to death. He did not know how weak his wife was either. Troy did not know he was going to lose his wife for good. Troy was going to learn his wife had the baby when he gets home.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lucille had just got done putting her grandson to sleep. Lucille went to look for her daughter in law to tell her that she put Troy Jr to sleep, but she could not find her any where. Lucille went to the table to sit down for a few and that is when she saw the note on the table in Gabriella's hand writing. Lucille read the note that Gabriella left to her. Jack came into the room and ask his wife what was wrong and she handed the note to her husband. Jack read the note that Gabriella had left for them. Jack told his wife that they need to stop her from killing herself because she has a husband that loves her and a baby that needs her. Lucille agree with what her husband said.**

**Chad and Taylor came into the room and asked Troy's parents what was wrong. Troy's parents told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella is going to kill herself. Chad and Taylor asked Troys parent's how Gabriella was going to kill herself. They told Chad and Taylor that she is going to have the sun kill her. Chad asked Troy's parents how are we going to stop Gabriella from killing herself. Jack said to Chad that they have to find Gabriella first which was not going to be easy. Then Taylor said that Gabriella would not be wanting to kill herself if her husband Troy had not left her the way he did. Taylor also said this is all Troy's fault. Jack told Taylor it was not their son Troy's fault for Gabriella wanting to kill herself.**

**Gabriella took one last look around the town before going to the place were she was going to have the sun kill her. Gabriella was so weak by now ,but she started heading to the East High School. When she arrived at the east high ,she headed to the roof garden. Gabriella knew the roof garden was the best place to have the sun kill her. A tiny part of Gabriella did not want her to kill herself but she felt like her husband Troy doesn't love her anymore and doesn't want to be with her any more. So Gabriella decided to stay with her plan to kill herself so she doesn't have to feel the pain or being alone.**

**Mean while Troy was almost home and he got a feeling that he was going to lose something close to him. Troy arrived back in town and was heading to his house. Troy still did not know his wife Gabriella had the baby. Troy did not know that his wife Gabriella was going to kill herself. Troy pulled up to his house and got out of his car. When Troy walk in the house he saw his mom and dad sitting in the living room.**

**Troy still did not know what was going on. Troy walked into the living room where his parents were at. Jack looked up and saw his son Troy standing in the living room. Troy asked his parents what was going on. Troy's parents told him that his wife Gabriella left to kill herself. Troy asked his dad why would Gabriella kill herself. Troy's dad told him that his wife has gotten really weak since she had the baby. Troy then heard a baby crying and saw his mom leave the room. Troy's mom brought baby Troy Jr out of the nursery and went to the living room with him. Troy's mom place baby Troy Jr in Troy's arms and the baby stop crying. After Troy put his son to sleep , he layed him in the bassnet that was in the living room.**

**Troy told his parents that he is going to go fine his wife Gabriella and stop her from killing herself. Troy's parents said they would watch his son for him. Troy thanked his parents for watching his son. Troy got into his car and left the house. Troy had a idea where his wife Gabriella maybe at. So Troy head to East High School and when he got there he parked his car. Then he headed up to the roof garden. Once Troy was up on the roof garden, he saw his wife Gabriella. He could tell his wife had been crying and he saw that she was weak. Troy slowly walked up to his wife Gabriella. Gabriella did not know her husband Troy was there on the roof garden with her. When Gabriella saw the sun come out she took her cloak off of her. As the sun was about to hit her, Gabriella felt someone push her down and cover her up.**

**Gabriella pass out after she had been knock to the ground. Troy put the cloak back on his wife and picked her up to carry her to the car. Troy took his wife Gabriella home and carried her into the house. Troy took his wife Gabriella to their bedroom and layed her on the bed. Troy stayed with his wife because he was not going to let her out of his sight. Gabriella finally came too and notice she was in her and Troy's bedroom. Gabriella wondered how she got back home and in her and Troy's bedroom. Then Gabriella felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Gabriella turned her head towards her husband Troy's side of the bed and saw Troy laying next to her.**

**Gabriella tried to get up but her husband Troy was not letting her get up. Gabriella was wondering what had gotten into her husband Troy. Troy woke up from his nap and looked at his wife Gabriella in his arms. Troy said to Gabriella that they need to talk. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for leaving her the way he did. He explained why he left in the first place. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that she does not mean to worry him and that she did not know she had caused him to worry. Troy then asked his wife Gabriella why she wanted to kill herself. Gabriella told him why she wanted to kill herself and that she could not taking being weak any longer. After they talked things out about everything, they took and drinked each other's blood. After they fed on each other, they made love twice that night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The next day Gabriella was holding her son Troy Jr and feeding him his bottle. After she finish feeding Troy Jr, then she took and burped him. Troy was busy making plans to take Gabriella on a romantic tip to the Bahamas. Gabriella rocked her son Troy Jr asleep. Gabriella went to the bassnet and layed Troy Jr in it. Troy was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Gabriella went outside to the backyard to get fresh air. While she was out side she saw a person looking around the neighbor. Gabriella's vampire senses were on alert and she did not know why.**

**Troy left the kitchen to check on his son and then went to find his wife Gabriella. Troy went to the backyard and found his wife sitting under a tree. Troy asked his wife Gabriella why she was outside and she told him that she needed some fresh air. So Troy and his wife Gabriella went back into their house. Troy pulled his wife Gabriella close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love on the couch in the living room. Troy had fallen asleep and so Gabriella got up quietly with out waking up her husband Troy. Gabriella put her clothes back on and went over to her son Troy Jr who was awake and she took him upstairs with her.**

**She got her son ready to take him over to his grandma and grandpa's house. Gabriella put Troy Jr in his crib for a few minutes , so she could get his diaper bag ready. After she got done getting the diaper bag ready. She picked up her son and put him in his baby carrier and pick up the diaper bag. She went back down stairs and quietly left the house with out waking up her husband Troy. Gabriella went across the road over to her mother in laws house and knock on the door. Lucille answered the door and saw Gabriella and her grandson Troy Jr.**

**Gabriella ask Lucille if she could watch Troy Jr for the week and Troy's mom said she would love to watch her grandson Troy Jr. Gabriella handed the diaper bag to Lucille and thanked her for doing this. Lucille told Gabriella it is no problem. So Gabriella kissed her son's forhead and said goodbye to him. Gabriella went back to her and Troys house and pack her bags. Troy was still sleeping. So she put her pack bags in the back seat of the car and then she got into the car and left for the airport. When Gabriella got to the airport she put her car in the parking garage and paid for the week and 2 days it would be there. She pulled her bags out of the back seat of the car and headed into the airport. Gabriella got her plane ticket to the bahamas. Gabriella head to the gate of the plane she would be getting on. About a hour later she was on the plane that was taking her to the bahamas. Gabriella arrived at the bahamas that night and put her bags in her rental car which she was driving to a cottage that she rented from a old friend of hers.**

**Troy woke up from his nap and noticed Gabriella was not laying next to him. Troy got up and put his clothes back on. Troy found the note his wife left him saying she was taking Troy Jr to his parents house. So Troy called his parents to see if Gabriella was still over there and his mom told him that she was not here. So after Troy got done talking to his mom, he went looking for his wife Gabriella. Troy heard his cell phone ringing and he answered it. It was his wife Gabriella calling him and he asked her where she was at. Gabriella gave him a hint and told him to come find her. So after he got off his cell phone, he did some thinking. Troy knew right away that his wife Gabriella was in the Bahamas and so he pack his clothes.**

**Troy locked up the house and he headed to the airport. Troy caught the next flight to the Bahamas and he arrived in the bahamas around 2am in the morning. Troy head to the cottage that he knew his wife would be at. Troy walked into the cottage and tip toe to the bed where he found his wife Gabriella sleeping. So Troy crawled into the bed and put his arms around her. The next morning Troy was already awake and staring at his wife Gabriella. Gabriella woke up to a pair of strong arms around her. Troy said to his wife morning beautiful.**

**The whole time Gabriella and Troy were in the bahamas they did lots of things but most of the time they stayed in the cottage making love alot. On their last day in the bahamas they went out to dinner together and then when they were back at the cottage, they made love all night long. They got dressed and grab their bags to put in the rental car. Troy and Gabriella headed to the airport and they were on a plane for home. When they got out of the airport and went to get their cars. They drove their cars home and took their bags into the house. Troy and Gabriella decided to go get their son Troy Jr in the morning. So they went to bed and made love all night long. Next morning they pick up their son and came back home.**

**Well things with Troy and Gabriella were going good so far. But Troy was bothered about how his wife had went ahead of him to the bahamas and not waited to go together like he wanted. Troy decided that he had to confront his wife about this.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day Troy decided that he and his wife Gabriella needed to have a talk. So Troy called his mom and asked her if she could watch Troy Jr for the rest of the day. His mom told him that she wuld love to watch her grandson. So after Troy got off the phone with his mom, he went and got his son ready to go to his mom's house. Troy got the diaper bag ready and he put his son in his carrier. Troy took his son over to his parents house and hand him to his mom. Troy thank his mom for taking care of Troy Jr. and told his mom he would pick him up later on. So Troy went back to his house and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Troy was also preparing himself for this talk with his wife Gabriella.**

**Troy called his dad and Gabriella's mom to come over to the house because he wanted to talk to them about something. Troy's dad showed up and ask what was wrong and Troy said they had to wait for Maria. Gabriella's mom arrived and asked what was going on. So Troy said let's go outside and sit on the porch. So the three of them went and sat in the chair that were on the porch. Troy said that something has been bothering him lately. Troy told his dad and Maria about how Gabriella is always sneaking off with out leaving him a note telling where she is going . Then he told them about how he planned a romantic trip to the bahamas a week ago and they were suppose to go together, but Gabriella went on ahead with out me. Troy told them that he feels like that Gabriella doesn't love me any more and that she is cheating on me when she sneak off. Jack and Maria said to Troy that they are on his side. Maria could not believe her daughter was taking off leaving her husband Troy without leaving him with out a note telling him where she was going . Troy's dad and Maria left before Gabriella got up.**

**Gabriella woke up to Troy not in bed with her. So she got up and took a shower. After she was done with her shower, she got dressed for the day. Gabriella went down stairs and went to get something to eat. After she was done eating her breakfast, she went looking for Troy and their son. Gabriella went into the living room and saw her husband Troy sitting on the couch. Gabriella knew something was going to happen but she did not know what it was . Gabriella went over to her husband Troy and sat next to him on the couch. Troy saw his wife Gabriella and knew it was time to confront her about some stuff. Troy asked his wife Gabriella why she went ahead to the bahamas with out him and why could we not of went together.**

**Gabriella told her husband Troy she want to surprise him when he arrived at the bahamas at the cottage. Troy knew that his wife told him part truth. Then he asked her why she sneaks off with out leaving a note. Gabriella told her husband Troy the reason she does not leave a note for him is that she forgets too. Then Troy came out and said to is wife Gabriella are you cheating on me. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is not cheating on him. She told him that i love you Troy and that do not want to be with anyone else but you. Troy then said to his wife Gabriella that maybe we should separate and not be together right now. Gabriella looked at her husband one last time and went upstairs and packed her and her sons stuff . And then put the stuff in her car and drove across the street to Troy's parents house and got her son. Lucille asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told her that she and Troy got in huge fight. Gabriella also told Lucille that she has lost Troy for good. Gabriella said she was taking Troy Jr with her and leaving town. Lucille told Gabriella that i am coming with you guys. So Lucille went to pack her stuff and left with Gabriella and Troy Jr. They were on the road leaving their hometown behind. Lucille called a family member from south carolina to see if they could stay with them for now.**

**Lucille told Gabriella that her sister in south carolina said that they can stay with her. Gabriella felt so empty with out Troy. Two days later Gabriella, Troy Jr and Lucille arrived at her sisters and got settle in. Lucille filled her sister in about what has happen. Meanwhile Gabriella called her lawyer friend and told her she wants some divorce papers drawn up as soon as possible.**

**Sharpay and Kelsi knew that Gabriella would never cheat on Troy and that she might leave him with out leaving a note but she can not help if she forgets to. So Sharpay and Kelsi went to see Troy to tell this to him. Troy heard a knock on the door and he answer it. He let Sharpay and Kelsi in and they told him that Gabriella told him the truth and that she has never cheated on him. They also told him those few times she snuck out was to come see them and hang out for a little bit. After they said what had to be said, they left Troy to think about it.**

**Troy felt really bad for thinking his wife Gabriella was cheating on him. He also realized that she was telling him the truth. He missed his wife Gabriella and wanted her back. Troy decided he need to find her and tell he was sorry for thinking that she cheated on him. Troy was weak with out his wife Gabriella. His dad came over and he told him everything. His dad told him that his mom left with Gabriella. A couple days later Troy received the divorce papers which Gabriella had already signed and Troy just rip them up. Troy decided to fly down to south carolina because something was telling him to go there. Troy was on the break to wanting to kill himself. Troy wrote a good bye note saying he was going to kill himself that she will not be seeing him ever again. He put it in a envelope with Gabriella's name on it and left it on his aunts door and then he flew back home . Troy stop drinking blood and he took and poor holy water on himself which was burning him and he did not care.**

**Back in south carolina Lucille's sister found the envelope that had Gabriella's name on it and she gave it to her. Gabriella opened the envelope and read the letter inside it. Troy told Gabriella that he was sorry for thinking that she cheated on him and also sorry for every thing else and then he told her that she never have to worry about see him again because he would be gone foever. He told her to tell his son about him , then he said his good bye Love your husband Troy. After Gabriella read that letter from Troy she realize that he was going to kill himself like she try to do several months ago. Gabrialla showed Lucille the letter she got from Troy. Lucille told Gabriella they need go back and stop Troy from killing himself. Gabriella agreed with her mother in law.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gabriella, Troy Jr and Lucille were on their way back to their hometown. Lucille called her husband to let him know that they are on their way home. Her husband answered his phone and she told him they were on their way home now. Then Lucille asked her husband how their son Troy was and he told her that he is not doing so good. Jack told his wife that he has been trying to get him to drink some blood but refuses too. Lucille told her husband to keep trying and they should be home soon. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy needs her more than ever. So they finally arrived back in their hometown. Gabriella drove straight to her and Troy's house and when she got there she parked her car in the drive way. Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed her son Troy Jr out of the car too.**

**Lucille brought Gabriella's and Troy Jr stuff into the house. Gabriella went straight up stairs and first put Troy Jr in his crib in the nursey. Then Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom and when she enter the bedroom she saw Jack try to give his son the animal blood but he still refused it. Jack saw Gabriella and she told him let her try and so Jack left the room to check on Troy Jr. Then Gabriella went over to the bed where Troy was laying at . Gabriella told Troy that she forgives him and that she loves him with all her heart and soul. Gabriella said to Troy please drink the animal blood because the kids and i do not want to lose you. After Gabriella asked him to drink the animal blood, Troy did as his wife asked and drank the two bags of animal blood.**

**After Troy finish drinking the animal blood, he pulled his wife Gabriella close to him and he started drinking some of his wifes blood. While Troy was feeding on her, she started drinking some of her husband Troy's blood too. After they got done drinking each others blood , they started kissing each other on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella end up making love twice that day. Troy was happy to have his wife Gabriella back in his arms again.**

**Lucille was carring Troy Jr to Troy and Gabriella's bedroom. When Lucille got to Troy and Gabriella's bedroom ,she knock on the door but she heard nothing and so she open the door to see her son and his wife cuddling. Lucille walked over to Gabriella's side of the bed and layed Troy Jr with them before she left their room.**

**Lucille went back down stairs and told her husband that they can go home now. Jack asked his wife if she was sure that they could go home now. Lucille told Jack that their son Troy is fine now and that their son Troy and his wife are cuddling with each other. So Troy's parents went home to relax. Mean while Gabriella woke up in her husband Troy's arms and her son Troy Jr layig with them. Gabriella figure that Troy's mom had put Troy Jr with them. Gabriella slid out of her husband Troy arms and picked up Troy Jr in her arms. Gabriella took Troy Jr to the nursey and layed him down in his crib. Gabriella went back to her husband Troy and cuddled with him some more.**

**Later on Troy and Gabriella were up and dressed for the rest of the day. Troy held his son Troy Jr and also played with him. Gabriella said to Troy that she has something to tell him and Troy asked her what it was that she wants tell. Gabriella said to Troy I am pregnant again and I am two months a long. Troy had a huge grin on his face and then he twirled his wife around. Troy kissed his wife Gabriella on the lips passionately. Troy looked at his three month old son Troy Jr and then he looked at his pregnant wife again. Troy said to his wife Gabriella I love you with all my heart and soul.**

**Troy said to his wife Gabriella let's renew our vows and Gabriella said to Troy let's go do that now. So they packed a bag and got the diaper bag ready and then they grab their son Troy Jr. They head to town with a church open 24 hours and went to get remarried. They stayed over night at a hotel and left the next morning to go back home. They had renewed thier vows and are very happy together. When Troy and Gabriella got back home they went to put their son Troy Jr down in his crib in the nursery. Then they went to their bedroom and end up in their bed making love several times before taking a nap together**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**It had been three months since Troy and Gabriella had renewed their vows. Gabriella was now five months pregnant and Troy took care of her which she love alot. Troy Jr was now five months old and he was crawling a little bit. Troy and Gabriella love their son Troy Jr with all their heart and soul. Chad and Taylor were still living with them which they did not mind at all. Taylor finally got the hang of being a vampire. Taylor was 8 months pregnant and Chad love that he was going to be a dad. So one night he took Taylor out and then he proposed to her and she said yes to him. Chad and Taylor planned their wedding but decided to wait and get married after the baby was born. Chad and Taylor had asked Troy and Gabriella to be their baby's godparents. Troy and Gabriella told them they would love to be godparents to their baby.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their second child to be born in four months. This time Troy was going to be there for the birth of his second child with his wife Gabriella. Troy and Chad did hang out once in while but mostly they paid more attention to their girls they love that were carrying their baby. One day while Troy and Chad were getting more animal blood, Taylor told Gabriella that she knows what she is having. Gabriella asked her if Chad knows to and Taylor said he does not know yet. Gabriella asked her what she is having and Taylor told her that she is having a boy and that she wants to name him after Chad. Gabriella said aww that sweet to Taylor. Taylor made her promise not to tell Chad but she told her that she can tell Troy as long as she makes him promise not to tell Chad. Gabriella said she would not saying anything to Chad about it. Taylor was having some pain but she tried to hide it.**

**Gabriella notice Taylor flinching and asked her if she was okey. Taylor told Gabriella that she thinks she might be going into labor. Gabriella had her lay on the couch and take a few breaths. Gabriella put Troy Jr in his play pin that was behind the couch. Then Gabriella got some funny sheets and spread them on the floor and she put a pillow for Taylor too. Taylor got up from the couch to move to the floor when her water broke. So after she got Taylor comfortable on the floor, she went to heat water and grab some funny towels too. After the water was ready she took shut the burner off and brought the water into the living room. Taylor told Gabriella the baby is coming and Gabriella told Taylor to push.**

**Taylor pushed like Gabriella told her to do. Taylor's babys head was out and Gabriella told her to push one more time and the baby would be out. So Taylor pushed for the last time and the baby boy was out. Taylor relax against the pillow. Gabriella clamp the ubicord and cut it carefully and then she clean the baby up. She wrapped Taylor and Chads son Chad Danforth Jr and hand him to Taylor. Then she clean up the mess after it and then she help Taylor clean up and put clean clothes on her. Gabriella called the doctor to see if he could come to the house to check Taylor and her son out. Not long after she got off the phone the doctor show up and check Taylor and her son Chad Jr. Doctor gave them a clean bill of health and then the doctor left.**

**Taylor ask Gabrille if she could bring a baby outfit that she has and Gabriella told her sure. So Gabriella got the baby outfit and a diaper for Taylor. Taylor put the diaper carefully on her son and also dressed him too. Taylor was going to be bottle feeding her son and Gabriella brought a bottle to Taylor. Taylor fed Chad Jr and burp him too. Taylor was really tired and wanted to sleep and so she asked Gabriella if she could watch Chad Jr while she was sleeping. Gabriella told Taylor she would love too and so Taylor handed Chad Jr to Gabriella. Taylor fell asleep on the couch she was on.**

**While Gabriella was hold Chad Danforth Jr , she was wonder what was taking her husband Troy and Chad so long to get back. Troy and Chad had gotten back and came into the house with the animal blood they got. Gabriella heard the noise and she walked with Chad Jr to see what the noise was. Gabriella saw her husband Troy and Chad putting animal blood away. Gabriella was in the kitchen getting another bottle for Chad Jr. Gabriella fed Chad Jr again and burp him too. Troy finally saw his wife Gabriella and saw her holding a baby in her arms. Gabriella walked over to Chad and said meet your baby son Chad Danforth Jr. Chad was like what and she told him that Taylor went into labor and she help Taylor with bring the baby into the world.**

**Gabriella layed Chad Jr in Chads arms and told him that Taylor is in the living room sleeping on the couch. So Chad took his son and went to the living room to Taylor. Troy look at Gabriella and then kissed her on the lips passionately. Gabriella told Troy that Chad son is just like him where food is concerned. Troy laughed after his wife said that. So it had been two weeks since Taylor had her son Chad Jr.**

**Troy and Gabriella were in their living room one day while their son was sleeping in the play pin. Gabriella's mom knocked on their door and Troy went to answer it . Troy let Maria come into their house and they went to the living room to visit. Gabriella saw her mom and said hi to her. So they talk with Maria for awhile and she was staying for dinner that night. Gabriella told Troy she want help in the kitchen and so he went with his wife to the kitchen. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that they should tell her mom about them being a vampires and Troy agreed with her. So they went back to the living room. Troy told Maria that he and Gabriella had something to tell her. First they told her they are expecting their second child in four months. Then they told Maria Montez that they are vampires and she said to them that there is no such things as vampires.**

**Gabriella was getting weak and she need her husband Troy's blood and her husband Troy need hers too. So Troy said we can show you that we are vampires. Troy told Maria Montez that they have to feed on each others blood every once in awhile. Troy said to Maria do not mind us but right now we need to drink each others blood. Maria was looking at him like he was crazy or something. So Troy whisper to his wife Gabriella and told her to go ahead to drink some of his blood. So Gabriella went up to his neck and bite it to drink her husbands blood. While Gabriella was drinking his blood he started drinking his wife Gabriella's blood. After they finished feeding on each others blood, they were strong again. Troy and Gabriella looked over at Maria Montez her mom and she was in plain shock on what she just saw happen in front of her.**

**Maria got up and got her stuff and left their house still in shock. When Maria got home she could not believe they were vampires. Mean while Troy called his mom and told her that they told Gabriella's mom about them being vampires and how shock she was about it. Troy's mom said she would go over and talk to her and also make sure she does not tell anyone about you guys being vampires too. Troy thanked his mom for doing that for them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Troy told Gabriella that his mom is going to talk to her mom about the vampire thing. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that she was glad his mom was talking to her mom and hoping that she can get her to keep it a secret. Troy and Gabriella decided to go check on their son Troy Jr and he was still sleeping. So they decided to go to their room and get some more sleep before Troy Jr wakes up.**

**Meanwhile Lucille headed over to Maria Montez's house. Lucille went to the door and knocked on it and Maria answered the door. Maria let Lucille come into the house. Lucille asked Maria how she was doing and Maria told her that she was fine. Maria told Lucille what she found out about her daughter Gabriella and son in law Troy being vampires. Lucille told Maria that she needs to keep the vampire thing a secret because if it everyone fines out the vampires will be staked and burned. Maria said to Lucille that she thought vampires were not real till now and that her daughter Gabriella is a vampire. Maria asked Lucille how her daughter became a vampire and Lucille told her that Troy was the one that made her into a vampire. Then Maria asked how Troy became a vampire and Lucille told Maria that she and her husband are vampires and that is how Troy is a vampire. So Lucille asked Maria to keep the vampire thing secret. Maria told Lucille that she will not tell anyone that they are vampires and their secret was safe with her. Lucille told Maria that if she wants to become a vampire too and that she can make it happen and Maria said that she will think about it and get back to her.**

**Lucille went to her son's house to let him and his wife Gabriella know that she talk to Maria and that she is going to keep the vampire thing a secret. When Lucille arrived at her son Troy's house,she went inside and saw Taylor feeding her son Chad Jr. Then Lucille heard her grandson Troy Jr crying and went upstairs to the nursery to get him. Lucille picked him out of his crib and change his diaper. Lucille took her grandson Troy Jr down stairs with his diaper bag and got two baby bottles for him. Then Lucille told Taylor to tell her son and his wife Gabriella that she took Troy Jr with her to her house and Taylor said that she would tell them.**

**So Troy and his wife Gabriella got up for the day. Gabriella went to the nursery to check on Troy Jr but he was not in the crib. Gabriella went down stairs and Taylor told her that Lucille took Troy Jr with her to her house. Gabriella Bolton was glad to know where her son was at. A few minutes later Lucille show up with Troy Jr and handed him to Gabriella. Troy asked his mom how it went with Maria. Lucille told her son Troy and his wife Gabriella that it went well and that she is going to keep the vampire thing a secret.**

**Gabriella was glad that her mom was going to keep the vampire thing secret. Troy was playing with his son Troy Jr on the living room floor. Gabriella watched her husband Troy play with his son Troy Jr and also she was rubbing her swollen stomache. Gabriella went to the kitchen to start dinner. Taylor came into the kitchen with Chad Jr to get him a bottle. Taylor asked Gabriella if she could watch Chad Jr for minute so she can take a quick shower. Gabriella told her that she would watch Chad Jr for a bit. So Taylor handed her son to Gabriella and went to take her shower. Mean while Chad walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella holding his son Chad Jr and Chad asked Gabriella if he could have his son. So Gabriella handed Chad Jr over to Chad with the bottle.**

**Gabriella finish making dinner and everyone ate and then went into the living room to watch movies. Gabriella got the dishes wash and dried. Then as Gabriella was headed to the living room she got weak all of sudden. Gabriella fell to the floor when she passed out. Troy did not know his wife Gabriella was passed out on the floor. Taylor went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and she found Gabriella Bolton on the floor passed out. Taylor went to tell Troy that his wife Gabriella was on the floor passed out. After Taylor told Troy that his wife Gabriella was passed out on the floor ,he went over to her right away. Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms and then she took and drank some of his blood. Troy drank some of Gabriellas blood too. After they finish feeding on each others blood, they watch a movie together.**

**So a few weeks later Maria had made a discision on becoming a vampire. So Maria went over to Lucille and Jack Bolton's house to talk to her. Lucille told Maria when she becomes vampire she will be eating animal blood and she will have to not let anyone know that she is a vampire. Maria told her she was ready to be change to a vampire so Lucille bited her neck to drink her blood. Lucille drank just enough and then she had Maria drink some of her blood. After Maria was done drinking some of Lucille's blood, then she drank some animal blood.**

**Troy and his wife Gabriella decided to go visit his mom and dad that day. Troy picked up his son Troy Jr and the diaper bag. They went across the street to Troy's parents house for awhile to visit and to see if they would take Troy Jr for the night. Troy's mom said they would take their grandson Troy Jr for the night. Troy was going to take his wife Gabriella out for the night and then when they got home they were going to be making love most of the night before going to sleep.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were playing with their son Troy Jr in the living room. Troy's mom came over to her son's house to visit him, Gabriella and her grandson too. So not long after Lucille had arrived at her son's house, she went straight over to her grandson and played with him. Taylor was pissed at her fiance Chad and so she and Chad Jr were hang out with Troy and Gabriella for the rest of the day. Chad had stormed out of the house earlier before Troy's mom showed up. So Taylor talk to Troy's mom about what she should do about Chad.**

**So Chad disappeared for awhile and had not came back to the house. Troy and Gabriella started getting worried about their friend Chad. Taylor was trying to get Chad Jr to sleep but he would just keeping crying and she knew that her son wanted his daddy right now. Troy and Gabriella asked Lucille if she would take Troy Jr for the rest of the night and they would picked him up some time in the morning. Lucille said to Gabriella and Troy that she would love to take Troy Jr for the night. So Gabriella went upstairs to pack a over night bag and the diaper bag for Troy Jr. Then she came back down stair with the stuff for Troy Jr and handed it to Lucille. Troy hand his son to his mom and they left for the night.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided that if Chad did not come home in about two hours , that they would go look for him. Taylor was feeling bad for having that fight with her fiance Chad. Taylor finally got Chad Jr to sleep and layed him in the play pin. A hour later Taylor was starting to get weak and need her fiance Chads blood. So Troy pick up Taylor while his wife Gabriella picked up Chad Jr and they took them over to Troy's parents place. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and dad that they have to go find Chad and did not want to leave a weak Taylor and her son alone. Lucille told her son and his wife that it was fine to leave Taylor and her son Chad Jr with them. So Troy and Gabriella took off looking for Chad. They checked every place they could think of where he would be at. Troy and Gabriella went to check the park and found Chad there crying his eyes out. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that Taylor is getting weak and needs his blood.**

**Chad told Troy and Gabriella that Taylor hates him and does not love him. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that Taylors does love him and is no longer mad at him. Troy and Gabriella also told him that Taylor is worried about him and that his son wants him too. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he will come back home with them. As they were heading home Gabriella's mom Maria showed up in her vampire mode. Troy and Gabriella were shock at first but then they asked Maria how she became a vampire and she told them that Lucille was the one that changed her into a vampire. Troy and Gabriella welcome her into the vampire family and she asked if they had some animal blood that she could eat. Troy and Gabriella said she could come stay with them for awhile till she get use to being a vampire. So Maria moved in with Troy and Gabriella for awhile.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Chad that is family is over at the bolton house across from them. So Chad went to get his fiance and son to bring them home. Troy and Gabriella showed her mom the bedroom she would be sleeping in. Gabriella was feeling her and Troy's baby kicking in her stomache and so she took her husband Troy's hand and place it on her stomache for Troy to feel the baby kick too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**That night a vampire name Spike showed up in Albuquerque, New Mexico looking for Jack Bolton. The vampire Spike decide to do some research on Jack Bolton. Spike the vampire was wanting any information he could get on Jack Bolton. Spike the vampire found out that Jack Bolton has a son name Troy who has a wife name Gabriella. So Spike was coming up with a plan to kidnapped Troy and his wife Gabriella because he can ransom them to get what he wants back from Jack Bolton.**

**So Spike the vampire got his plan figured out. Spike the vampire decide he would kidnapped Troy's wife Gabriella first and then kidnapped Troy after that. Spike the vampire now had to get himself in a position to grab Gabriella first and then Troy Bolton. Spike the vampire knew that Jack Bolton would have no choice but to give him back what he took from him.**

**The next day Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and got up to take a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to see if her son Troy Jr was awake yet. Troy Jr was awake when Gabriella got to the nursery. Gabriella picked up Troy Jr from his crib and changed his diaper before getting him dressed for the day. Then Gabriella and her son Troy Jr went down stairs to get something to eat for breakfast. So Gabriella fed her son Troy Jr his breakfast first and then she put him in his play pin while she got something to eat for herself.**

**After Gabriella drinked some animal blood and cleaned up the mess after ward. Gabriella decide that she would get some more animal blood from the butcher shop. So Gabriella left her husband Troy a note that she and Troy Jr went to get some more animal blood and that they will be back in a little bit. She put the note on the diningroom table. Gabriella went up stairs to get the diaper bag ready and she made sure she had plenty diapers and two extra sets of clothes too. Gabriella went back down stairs too grab two already made bottle and then she grab her son Troy Jr before she left the house.**

**Gabriella was heading to her car with her son Troy Jr. When she all of sudden got grab by Spike the vampire. So Spike took Gabriella and her son Troy Jr to a house that he has been hiding out in. Spike the vampire told Gabriella he was not going to hurt her or her son Troy Jr. Spike told Gabriella that her husband Troy will be here soon. So Spike the vampire left Gabriella and her son Troy Jr alone and locked them in the house before he left to get Troy.**

**Troy had woke up finally and notice that his pregnant wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. So Troy got up and took a shower before he got dressed for the day. Troy then went down stairs to get something to eat and then he went threw the dining room and saw the note on the table from his wife saying she went to get some more animal blood and would be back in a little bit. But Troy had a feeling something had happen to his wife and son.**

**Troy finish drinking his animal blood and then went to go look for his wife and son , but before he left he locked the house door up. Then Troy was almost to his car when Spike the vampire grab him and took him to his hide out. Once Spike the vampire had Troy in the house, he took Troy to his pregnant wife and son Troy Jr. So Spike toss Troy into the room that he left Gabriella and Troy jr in and then he left them for awhile to think about his next move.**

**Gabriella sense her husband Troy and went over to him while holding their son Troy Jr. Gabriella started drinking her husbands blood from his neck while holding Troy Jr. Troy came too with his wife drinking his blood from his neck and then he started drinking his wife Gabriella 's blood too. After Troy and Gabriella finished feeding on each others blood, they were stronger now.**

**Troy asked his pregnant wife Gabriella if she was okey and she told him she was fine. Gabriella told her husband Troy that Troy Jr was okey too. Troy said to Gabriella that he wonder where they were at and who had grab them in the first place. Troy kept his wife Gabriella and son close to him at all times. Troy told Gabriella that they will get out and be at home again soon.**

**Spike the vampire return to the room he had the married couple and their son in. Troy asked him who he was and Spike told Troy that he knew Jack Bolton and that he has something of his that he wants back. Spike told Troy his name and told him that he is a vampire too. Troy ask Spike what his dad took from him. Spike told Troy and Gabriella that Jack Bolton took his vampire mate from him and wants her back. Troy and Gabriella told Spike they would help him get his vampire mate back as long as he lets them go.**

**Spike the vampire told Troy and Gabriella that he would let them and their son go after they help him get his vampire mate back. Spike the vampire told his story to Troy and Gabriella. Troy could not believe that his dad did that to Spike. Troy and Gabriella told spike about how Jack had been with them and Spike said that it was not right to try to split you two apart like that. Spike said to Troy and Gabriella that he can see how much they love each other. Troy and Gabriella became really good friends with Spike the vampire.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**After Spike told Troy and Gabriella about how Jack Bolton took his mate and stuff. Troy and Gabriella could not believe his dad would do that to a friend. Spike told Troy and Gabriella that he would let them and their son go as long as they help him get his mate back. So Spike let Troy,Gabriella and their son Troy Jr go. When Troy ,Gabriella and their son Troy Jr got home , they went put their son Troy Jr down in his crib. Then they went back down stairs for a little while and watched a movie before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella still could not believe that Troy's dad did that to his friend Spike. Troy and his wife Gabriella decided to confront his dad the next day about what he did to Spike.**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella were going to go over to his parents house to talk to his dad about what Spike told them. So they took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Then Gabriella got their son Troy Jr dressed for the day too. Then Troy and Gabriella took their son Troy Jr down stairs with them and grab the diaper bag before they left their house to go over to his parents house. When they got to Troy's parents house and knocked on the door. Lucille open the door to see her son Troy and his wife Gabriella with her grandson Troy Jr.**

**Gabriella gave Troy Jr over to her mother in law with the diaper bag. Troy and Gabriella asked if Jack was around and his mom said he was in the den right now. So Troy and Gabriella went to the den where his dad was at. When Jack saw his son Troy and his wife Gabriella standing in the door way of his den. Troy said to his dad he wants to ask him some thing. His dad asked him what he want to asked. Troy asked his dad if he knows a vampie named Spike. His dad had reacted to the name Spike and asked him why he was asking in the first place. Troy told his dad that he and Gabriella have meant the vampire Spike and that he told him about his mate being taken away from him by you.**

**Troy's dad told his son that Spike used to be a friend till he turned on him. Troy asked his dad why he would take Spikes mate from him then. Jack told his son that he never took Spikes mate and that he does not even know who Spikes mate is. Gabriella said to her father in law that Spike reallly think you took his mate. Gabriella told Jack that Spike had grab her, Troy Jr and Troy and was holding them hostage for a bit , but then he decided to let us go. Jack could not believe his ex friend Spike would grab Troy ,Gabriella and his grandson Troy Jr.**

**Troy and Gabriella could tell his dad was lying to them and just wonder why though. So Troy and Gabriella went to get their son from his grandma and go home. When Troy and Gabriella got home they layed their son Troy Jr in his play pin for now. Troy and Gabriella called their new friend Spike and ask him if they could come see him. The vampire Spike said to Troy and Gabriella that they can come over and so Troy told him they would see him in a little bit.**

**Before they went to see Spike ,they drank each others blood and then after they were done feeding on each other and drank some animal blood. They clean themselves up after eating blood. Troy pick up his son Troy Jr from the play pin and Gabriella grabbed the diaper bag before they left to see Spike. Troy made sure the house door was lock before they got in the car to drive to the place where Spike was staying at. When they got to the place where Spike was staying at , Troy Jr had woke up by then too. So Troy and Gabriella knock on the door and Spike let them in. Troy and Gabriella told Spike that they belive him about what Jack Bolton did to him and said they were on his side. Troy said to Spike he could not believe his dad would lie to him and Gabriella in their face about it. The vampire Spike said that you went to visit him to asked him about it and how did you know he was lying to you.**

**Troy said to the vampire Spike that his dad does this thing with his eyes when he is lying or hiding something from them. So the vampire Spike said that he is slowly coming up with a plan to get his mate back and asked Troy and Gabriella if they want to help him. Troy and Gabriella told them they would be glad to help him get his mate back. So the three of them worked on a plan to get Spike his mate back. Troy and Gabriella told the vampire Spike that his dad has a den office at home. Spike said he could figure a way into the house to the den so they could do some snooping.**

**Spike told Troy and Gabriella to go home with their son Troy Jr for the night and that he will contact them when he is ready to put the plan to action. So Troy and Gabriella with their son went home for the night. Taylor was up went they came back home and they decided to watch a movie with her. Troy and Gabriella decide to tell Taylor what is going on and to see if she wanted to help too. They told Taylor about the vampire Spike and what Troy's dad did to him. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella to count her in too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The next day Troy's dad came over to talk to his son Troy and Gabriella about the vampire Spike. Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella that they can not trust what the vampire Spike says to them. Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella that the vampire Spike had killed a friend of his back then. Jack told them that the vampire Spike is out to get revenge on him. Jack said to Troy and Gabriella that they would be playing right into the vampire Spikes hands if they help him. Troy and Gabriella asked his dad why they should believe him over the vampire Spike. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that he was telling the truth to them. Jack left Troy and Gabriella's place and went back home.**

**Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he thinks his dad is still lying to them. Gabriella was rubbing her eight month pregnant belly saying to her husband Troy that she agrees with him. Troy Jr was playing in his play pin and then looked at his mommy and daddy. Troy Jr smiled at his parents who looked at their son smiling at them. Troy pick up his son Troy Jr and went to feed him some lunch. After Troy finished feeding Troy Jr and putting him back in his play pin to play with his toys. Then Troy went over to his wife Gabriella on the couch and started drinking her blood and she started drinking her husband Troy's blood. After they fed on each other , they drank some animal blood too.**

**After Troy and Gabriella were done eating , they picked up their son Troy Jr and took him upstairs to his crib for a nap. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love four times that day before taking a nap too. While Troy and Gabriella were taking a nap ,Taylor was feeding her son in the living room. Taylor and Chad had just got into a fight not long ago and now they were not talking to each other. Taylor was still getting the last minute wedding plans done by herself with out Chad helping her. Taylor was thinking about not marrying Chad if he continue to be lazy about helping with the wedding plans. Taylor knew Chad was being a good dad to their son Chad Jr.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went to check on their son Troy Jr to see if he was awake too. Then Troy and Gabriella went down stairs with their son Troy Jr to watch some tv together. Troy put his son Troy Jr in his play pin to play with his toys. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor what was wrong and she told them that she had a fight with Chad about their wedding plans. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could watch her son Chad Jr for awhile and if they want to they could leave him with Lucille too. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they would watch Chad Jr but if they go to meet vampire Spike they will leave him with Lucille. The vampire Spike called Troy and Gabriella and asked them to come over for a while. Troy and Gabriella told Spike they are on their way.**

**Troy and Gabriella called his mom to see if she would watch Troy Jr and Chad Jr for them and his mom said she would love to watch her grandson and Taylor son for her too. So Troy and Gabriella got the kids diaper bags ready to and the kids too. Troy carried his son Troy Jr ,while his wife Gabriella carried Chad Jr over to his parents house. They knock on the door and Lucille answer it. Troy and Gabriella told his mom not to let Jack near Troy Jr at all. Lucille took her grandson Troy Jr and put him in the play pin and then came back for Chad Jr. Troy and Gabriella left his parents house and head to where Spike was staying at.**

**Mean while Lucille could not figure out why her son Troy and Gabriella did not want Jack around Troy Jr. Jack came out of his den and saw his grandson in Lucille's arms and asked if he could hold him but Lucille told him he could not because she had promise Troy and Gabriella that she would let him near Troy Jr. Jack asked his wife Lucille why he could not be near Troy Jr and she told him she did not know why. So Jack went back to his office in the den.**

**Troy and Gabriella meant the vampire Spike in the park. Spike told Troy and Gabriella he has the plan almost ready and told them to be ready when it is time to put it into action. Spike told them he will talk to them again soon and he left them there at the park. Troy and Gabriella went to his parents house to get their son Troy Jr and also Chad Jr too. Lucille aske her son Troy and Gabriella why they did not want Jack near his grandson for. Troy told his mom that he does not trust his dad at all with his son Troy Jr and Gabriella said to Lucille she is with her husband Troy on this too.**

**Jack was in his den looking at pictures of his son Troy and other pictures with Gabriella and his grandson and he was really sad that his son Troy and wife Gabriella would not let him near his grandson. Troy and Gabriella went home with the kids. Jack decide to take care of Spike once and for all. So Jack left the house with a stake in his coat.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got into their house with the kids,Troy took thier son upstairs and put him to bed for the night. Gabriella layed Chad Jr down in the play pin. Chad came out of his room and asked Gabriella where Taylor was at. Gabriella told Chad that she did not know where Taylor was at. Chad saw his son Chad Jr sleeping in the play pin. Chad thanked Gabriella for watching his son and she told Chad it was no problem. Chad pick up his son Chad Jr and put him in his crib that was in his room.**

**Troy came back down stairs and join his wife Gabriella on the couch to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling on the couch when Taylor came home drunk. Gabriella asked Taylor how much she drank at the bar. Taylor said she only had four beers. Chad heard Taylor and when he saw that his fiance was drunk, he help her to bed so she could sleep it off.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jack Bolton found the vampire Spike and asked him why he turn his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella against him for. The vampire Spike said that all he did was tell them the truth. Jack said to the vampire Spike that all you did was tell them lies about me which were not true. So Jack and Spike started fighting each other. Spike told Jack that he should not of took his mate from him in the first place. Jack told Spike that he did not take his mate from him and that he should have just left town.**

**Mean while Troy and Gabriella were playing with their son Troy Jr on the living room floor. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their second child to be born. Taylor walking to the living room with a hang over carrying her son Chad Jr to the couch to feed him. Troy and Gabriella ask Taylor how she was feeling and if she work things out with Chad too. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she is not going out drinking at a bar again. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she and Chad did work things out. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor that they are glad she made up with Chad.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she would watch Troy Jr for two or three hours and Maria said she would love to watch her grand son. So Maria started playing with Troy Jr on the living room floor when Troy and Gabriella went out the door to go see Spike. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that once they are done helping Spike get his mate back, that they are going to stay a way from him after wards. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she agrees with him on staying a way from the vampire Spike after they are done helping him.**

**Jack and the vampire Spike were still fighting with each other back and forth. Jack was waiting for the right time to stake the vampire Spike. Troy and Gabriella heard the noises coming form inside the house that Spike was staying in. When they walked inside they saw Jack and Spike fighting each other. When Jack saw his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella, that is when he staked the vampire Spike in the heart and Gabriella could not believe Jack staked Spike in the heart.**

**Troy and Gabriella took off and went home to their son Troy Jr. That night after they put their son Troy Jr to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella did some talking after they made love twice that night. Troy and Gabriella decided to move away from his parents. So the next day Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor they can have the house because they are moving to another state far a way from his parents. So that day Troy and Gabriella packed all their belongs and also their sons stuff too and loaded it in the u-haul they had bought. Maria asked if she could go with them too and Troy and Gabriella told Maria she could go with them. So Maria pack her stuff too.**

**So that afternoon Troy, Gabriella , Troy Jr and Maria left for Montana. They had said goodbye to Chad and Tayor and told them they will keep in touch with them. Troy and Gabriella also said goodbye to Chad Jr. Troy and Gabriella traveled the rest of the day and got to their house in montana late that night. They unload their stuff and got settle in their new house. Maria went to her new room to unpack her stuff too. Troy and Gabriella put their son Troy Jr to bed in his new crib.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to bed after they made love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day Troy and Gabriella had some fun with their son Troy Jr and Maria even join in too. Troy and Gabriella were happy to be a way from his dad but they felt kind of bad for leaving his mom behind and not said good bye to her. Troy and Gabriella decide to call his mom later on that day. Gabriella started to have contractions and she told her husband Troy that she was in labor. Maria took Troy Jr up to his room to put him down for a nap. Troy got some water boiling and some towels too. After 4 hours of labor Gabriella gave birth to a baby girl. Troy and Gabriella named their daughter Isabella Lucille Bolton. Troy layed Gabriella on the couch after cleaning her up. Troy hand their daughter Isabella Bolton to Gabriella after she was cleaned up and dressed.**

**Maria came down stairs and meant her grand daughter Isabella Bolton. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that their daughter Isabella is a beautiful baby girl. Maria handed Isabella back over to Gabriella. A doctor came and check Gabriella and Isabella out. The doctor told Troy that Gabriella and the baby are fine and healthy. The doctor left Troy and Gabriella to be alone with their baby girl Isabella. Four days later Gabriella had fully recovered from giving birth to her and Troys daughter Isabella. Troy and Gabriella drank each others blood and then drank some animal blood too.**

**Mean while Jack Bolton could not for get the look his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella had gave him after he staked the vampire Spike. Jack knew he needed to talk to Troy and Gabriella about what he did ,but he just did not know how too. Lucille asked her husband Jack what was wrong and he told her about staking the vampire Spike . Then Jack told his wife that she should have seen the look Troy and Gabriella had gave him. Jack just hope Troy and Gabriella will understand why he staked the vampire Spike. Lucille did not know that Troy and Gabriella with their son Troy Jr had moved to another state with Maria. Lucille and Jack did not know they had a grand daughter named Isabella Lucille Bolton.**

**Troy and Gabriella called his mom later that night and told her that she has a grand daughter named Isabella Lucille Bolton. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they have moved to a different to state because they did not want be around Jack his dad. Lucille asked where they were living now. Troy and Gabriella made his mom promise not to tell his dad where they are at. Lucille promised her son she would not tell Jack where they were at. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they are living in Montana and that Gabriella's mom Maria is living with them too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Troy and Gabriella with their kids were enjoying living in montana and being away from his dad. Troy and Gabriella did not want to see his dad again after he killed Spike their friend. So Maria was enjoying living in Montana with Troy and Gabriella with the kids too. Troy played with his 7 month old son Troy Jr on the floor. Gabriella was bottle feeding their 1 month old daughter Isabella Bolton.**

**Mean while Jack Bolton wanted to talk to his son ,so he went over to his son and daughter in laws house to see if they were home. So he knock on the door and Taylor answered the door. Jack ask Taylor if Troy and Gabriella Bolton were home. Taylor told Jack Bolton that Troy and Gabriella moved a way to another state but she did not know where at. Taylor told Jack that they pack their stuff and took their son Troy Jr and Maria with them and left the house to her and Chad to have.**

**Jack thank Taylor for telling him about Troy and Gabriella moving away and then he left to go back home. Jack wondered where his son Troy and his wife Gabriella move too. Jack could not believe his son Troy and his wife Gabriella were that mad at him for killing the vampire Spike. When Jack got home he told his wife that Troy and Gabriella move a way because he killed the vampire Spike. His wife said to him why did you kill the vampire Spike in front of Troy and Gabriella for. Jack said to his wife that when he did it, they would not get mad at him and that he hope Troy and Gabriella would let him explain why he did it.**

**Troy and Gabriella did some talking after they put their kids down for their nap. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that if his dad finds them they would move to another state again. Gabriella agree with Troy on what he said and she told him that she was with him all the way. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love twice before their kids woke up from their nap.**

**Mean while Lucille decide to tell her son Troy and his wife Gabriella the story how they became vampires. So she wait for them to call her again so she could tell them the story. Gabriella woke up from her nap and took a quick shower. Gabriella put clean underwear on before she put the tshirt and shorts on. Then Gabriella went to check on the kids. Troy Jr was still sleeping but Isabella Bolton was laying awake. So Gabriella pick up her and Troy's daughter and changed her diaper before going down stairs. Gabriella took Isabella with her to the kitchen and made her a bottle to feed her. Gabriella saw her mom Maria sitting on the couch watching tv and Gabriella sat down in the chair and gave the bottle to her daughter Isabella. After Gabriella finished feeding Isabella, she burp her before putting her back to sleep.**

**Gabriella was holding her and Troy's daughter Isabella in her arms. Isabella was asleep in her moms arms. Gabriella called Troy's mom and talk to her for awhile. Troy woke up not long after his wife Gabriella had gotten up. Troy got up and took a quick shower. Troy put on clean boxers before putting on his tshirt and shorts. Troy went to check on his son Troy Jr and notice he was awake. Troy pick his son Troy Jr up and change his diaper before going down stairs to be with his wife Gabriella and their daughter Isabella. When Troy got down stairs he saw his wife Gabriella and their daughter Isabella in her arms.**

**Troy put his son Troy Jr in his play pin and asked Maria to keep an eye on him. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and their daughter Isabella. Troy gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella placed Isabella in Troy's arms and kiss Troy on the lips before continued her coversation with his mom on the phone. Gabriella put it on speaker phone and Lucille told them the whole story about how Jack and her became vampires. After Lucille finish telling the story to her son Troy and Gabriella , she asked them to think about what she has told them.**

**After they got off the phone with his mom, they decided to think about it for a while. Troy and Gabriella did some kissing on lips even though Troy was holding their daughter Isabella. So Maria made dinner that night so Troy and Gabriella could spend time with their kids together. After they ate dinner Troy and Gabriella put their kids to bed after feeding them. Troy and Gabriella decided to go to bed early. As soon as Troy and Gabriella got into their bedroom, they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**Jack finally figured out where Troy and Gabriella moved too and he went to the airport. At the airport Jack got a ticket to montana. Jack was going to talk to his son to explain things to him and Gabriella. So Jack got on a plane to montana that night. Jack just had to figure out what town in montana they were living in.**

**The next day Gabriella was up before Troy and went to the bathroom to take two pregnancy test which ended up being positive. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She went back in the bedroom and her husband Troy was awake looking at her. Gabriella told her husband Troy she had something to tell him and he asked her what it was. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is pregnant. Troy said to his wife Gabriella we are having another baby and she told him yes we are having another baby together. Troy got out of bed and spin Gabriella around before putting her on the ground. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Troy went to take a quick shower and then get dressed for the day too.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to head back to their home town with their kids and Maria. So they left that morning and arrived in their home town that night. They stayed at a hotel for the night. The next day they called Chad and Taylor to see if they could have their house back and they said sure you can have your house back. So Troy and Gabriella with their kids and Maria return to the home they loved. After Troy and Gabriella got settle back in, they explain to Chad and Taylor why they came back home. Troy and Gabriella decide to go visit his mom. Troy and Gabriella with their kids went to visit his mom for a while.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Troy and Gabriella were glad that they were back home in the house they share with Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella checked on their son and daughter to see if they were still taking a nap. Troy and Gabriella love thier kids alot. Troy and Gabriella went into their living room to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella loved that they were living across from Troy's mom again. Troy and Gabriella figured out a way to avoid his dad.**

**Troy And Gabriella decide to take a nap before the kids woke up from their nap. Mean while Lucile could not wait to spend some time with her grand children. Troy and Gabriella's two kids were still sleeping. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went to check on their kids. Their son and daughter were a wake. So they picked up their kids and changed their diapers before bringing them down stairs. Troy Jr got put in his play pin to play with his toys while Bella got layed in the bassnet.**

**Troy and Gabriella drank each other blood before drinking some animal blood. Troy and Gabriella decide they wanted to have four more kids. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get some animal blood to drink. Gabriella made a bottle for Bella. Gabriella's mom was watching the kids while Troy and Gabriella were having some time to themselves.**

**So that night after they had put the kids to bed, they decide to watch two movies before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella cuddled on the couch while watching the two movies that night. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movies, they went up stairs to their bedroom for the night. When they got into their bedroom, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**So after a few weeks being back in the town living in their house crossed from his mom, they were really happy again. Troy mom came to visit her son Troy and his wife Gabriella with their kids too. Troy and Gabriella knew they were going to have a good day. Troy's mom visited with Gabriella's mom too that day. They all ate some lunch after the kids were put down for their nap.**

**While their moms were watching the kids for a little bit, Troy and Gabriella went for a nice walk in the park before going back home. Troy and Gabriella did some talking about if they should for give his dad or not. Troy told his wife Gabriella that if his dad would stop lying to them and start telling them the truth they could forgive him then.**

**Mean while Jack looked for his son and daughter in law all over montana but did not find them. So Jack decided to go back home to his wife and hoped that one day his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella would forgive him. Jack wish Troy and Gabriella would believe him that he was telling them the truth about Spike the vampire.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**So the next day Troy told his wife Gabriella that he and Chad are going to get some more animal blood and would be back in an hour. So Troy gave his wife Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips and told her i love you. Troy and Chad left the house and went to get some more animal blood. Gabriella and Taylor fed their kids and put them down for their nap. Taylor told Gabriella that she is pregnant again with her and Chad second child. Gabriella asked Taylor if she has told Chad that she is pregnant again. Taylor told Gabriella that she had not told Chad that she is pregnant again. Gabriella asked Taylor when she was going to tell Chad that she is pregnant. Taylor told Gabriella she was going to tell Chad after dinner tonight. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy are expecting their third child together and that Troy is really happy about it. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was happy about having another baby with her husband Troy and Gabriella told Taylor she was very happy to have another baby with Troy.**

**Taylor asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Taylor that she is two months pregnant. Gabriella asked Taylor how far a long she was and Taylor told her that she is a month and half pregnant. Gabriella and Taylor clean their house while the kids were sleeping. After Gabriella and Taylor finished cleaning the house, they sat down to relax. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy will ever forgive Jack for what he did. Gabriella said to Taylor that she and Troy are thinking about what his mom told them.**

**The vampire Spike showed up and Troy and Gabriella's house to talk to them. So Spike knocked on their door. Gabriella went to answer the door and when she open the door she was in shock to see the vampire Spike standing in front of her. Gabriella let the vampire Spike in the house. Gabriella asked Spike how he can be alive when Jack had stake him in the heart. Spike told Gabriella that it was his half brother that Jack staked in the heart. Spike asked Gabriella where her husband Troy was at and she told Spike that he and Chad went to get some more animal blood for them. Gabriella told Spike that she was glad to see that he was still alive. Gabriella told Spike that her husband Troy should be home soon.**

**Spike told Gabriella that he should have let her and her husband Troy know that he was still alive and that it was part of the plan. Gabriella told Spike that she understood why he did not let them know alot sooner that he was still alive. Spike asked Gabriella if they are still friends and she told Spike that they are his friends. Spike asked Gabriella how she and her husband Troy have been doing since he last saw them. Gabriella told their friend Spike that she and her husband Troy have two kids and one on the way. Gabriella told Spike that she and Troy found some info that could help him find his mate. Spike asked Gabriella what they had found and she gave him the folder with what she and her husband Troy found out. Spike looked at the info and thanked Gabriella for helping him fine his mate. Gabriella told Spike that it was no problem.**

**Troy and Chad came in the house with the animal blood and put it a way too. Gabriella and Spike were still talking to each other when Troy and Chad came into the living room. Gabriella saw her husband Troy and went over to him. Gabriella gave her husband Troy a passionate kiss on the lips. Spike was happy to see Troy too. Troy was in shock to see that their friend Spike was alive. Troy asked Spike the same question that Gabriella had already asked him. Troy got filled in about who his dad had actually stake in the heart.**

**Spike told Troy he was sorry for not telling him and his wife Gabriella about him being alive this whole time. Spike asked Troy and Gabriella if they are still going to continue to help him find his mate and they told them that they will continue to help him fine his mate. Troy and Gabriella Bolton told him to keep himself out of Jack Bolton's sight. Spike told Troy and Gabriella that he would stay out of Jack's sight. So Spike told Troy and Gabriella that he is going to head out but that he would keep in contact with them this time. So Spike left Troy and Gabriella's house and went back to the place he was hiding out at.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their friends Taylor and Chad ate some dinner and then got their kids fed too before watching a movie in the living room. Taylor told Chad she had something to tell him and he asked her what it was she had to tell him. Taylor told Chad that she is pregnant again and Chad was happy they were having a another baby together. So Troy and Gabriella put their two kids to bed after watching the movie with Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love six times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella wanted to spend time with their friend the vampire Spike. So Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she would watch the kids for a few hours and Maria said she would love to watch her grand kids. So Troy and Gabriella got ready to go see the vampire Spike. Troy and Gabriella left their house and headed to where Spike was staying at.**

**Mean while Maria was playing with Troy Jr and Isabella on the living room floor. Chad and Taylor asked Maria if she would watch Chad Jr for them for a couple hours and Maria told Chad and Taylor that she would watch Chad Jr for them. Chad and Taylor went out to lunch after leaving Troy and Gabriella 's house.**

**Troy and Gabriella were visiting the vampire Spike. Spike asked Troy and Gabriella what made them think that it was him that got staked by Jack. Troy and Gabriella told Spike about everything they had saw when they thought Jack had staked Spike in the heart. Spike told Troy and Gabriella that he left town for a while to check out a lead he got about his mate. Spike told Troy and Gabriella that he was sorry for not calling them to let them know what was going on. Troy and Gabriella told Spike that he was forgiven.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Spike they were going to head home to their kids and that they would see him again soon, Spike said to Troy and Gabriella that he will keep in touch with them if he leaves town and Gabriella told the vampire Spike that they would hold him to it. So Troy and Gabriella went home to their son and daughter.**

**Jack told his wife Lucille that he going to get his son Troy and Gabriella to listen to him. Lucille told Jack that he needs to give Troy and Gabriella space and let them come to him. Jack told his wife Lucille that he hates that his son Troy and Gabriella are not talking to him because he staked Spike. Lucille told her husband Jack to give them time.**

**So Troy and Gabriella got home and went to the living room where Maria was playing with Troy jr while his sister Isabella was taking a nap still. Troy and Gabriella took over playing with their son Troy Jr. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that Isabella is still taking a nap. Maria picked up Chad Jr so she could give him his bottle. Troy and Gabriella asked Maria where Chad and Taylor were at and she told them they went out to lunch and stuff. Maria layed Chad Jr in his play pin to sleep. Taylor came in the living room and started crying her eyes out. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor what was wrong and she told them that her and Chad got in a fight. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor where Chad was and she said that he took off after they had fought.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Taylor she needs to calm down and relax for the baby she is carrying right now. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she does not want to lose the baby. Taylor was four months pregnant and was really upset with Chad. Taylor hated fighting with her fiance Chad. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she still loves Chad even though they had that fight.**

**So that night Chad still had not come back home and Taylor was getting really worried about him. Chad Jr started crying for his daddy too and Taylor was trying to get Chad Jr to calm down. Troy and Gabriella were also worried about Chad too. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she would watch the kids if they wanted to go looking for Chad. Troy and Gabriella with Taylor went looking for Chad. They found Chad at a bar drunk and took him home to sleep it off. Chad told Taylor he was sorry for fighting with her earlier and Taylor told Chad that she forgives him.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Troy and Gabriella with their kids spent some time together as a family. Troy and Gabriella still were not talking to his dad. It has been two months since Jack staked Spike's half brother. Gabriella was 8 months pregnant with her and Troy's third child. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their third child was born. Troy and Gabriella stayed in each others sight. Troy and Gabriella were really close to each other too.**

**Mean while Lucille did not like that her son Troy and his wife Gabriella had not tried to talk to Jack and work things out. Lucille was wondering how much longer they were going to stay mad at Jack for. Jack told his wife Lucille that he was going to leave her for awhile so he could get the proof to show his son Troy and Gabriella that he was telling them the truth about Spike the vampire. Jack told his wife he will keep in touch with her while he is gone.**

**The vampire Spike found out that his mate is with his cousin and that it might have been his cousin that took his mate and not Jack Bolton after all. But what Spike did not under stand was why his cousin made him think that Jack Bolton took his mate in the first place. Spike was going to find out why he did this to him in the first place.**

**Troy and Gabriella played with their kids for a little while before they went to visit his mom. Taylor and Chad were getting married the next month before their second child was born. Taylor and Chad have been not fighting as much now. Chad and Taylor with their son Chad jr went to the park that day for a little while to have family time together. Troy and Gabriella got their kids ready for going over to his parents house to see his mom.**

**Lucille could not wait to see her grand kids. Lucille decide that she was going to have a talk with her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella before they leave for home with the kids. Lucille was going to find out why they have not forgiven his dad and also find out why they have not work things out with his dad too. Lucille was tired of her son Troy and his wife Gabriella not talking to his dad and working things out.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their kids went over to his parents house to see his mom for a while. Troy and Gabriella knocked on the door and his mom answered the door to see her son Troy with his wife Gabriella and their kids standing in front of her. Troy's mom let them in the house and they all went to the living room to do some talking. Lucille gave her grand son and grand daughter a hug before letting them play with their toys. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella they need to talk about some thing. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella why they have not tried to work thinks out with his dad. Troy and Gabriella told his mom the reason they have not tried to work things out with his dad was because they want him to be telling them the truth and not lie to them anymore. Troy and Gabriella also told his mom that until his dad can tell the truth to them , that they can not work things out with his dad or forgive him.**

**Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that his dad has been telling them the truth and that she can show them the proof if they want to see it for themsleves. So she went to get the proof to show her son Troy and Gabriella that his dad has been telling him the truth all a long. Once Troy and Gabriella looked at the proof his mom gave them ,they realized that his dad did tell them the truth all a long and felt bad for not believing his dad in the first place. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom where his dad was at and she told them that his dad went to find more proof to show them he was telling them the truth. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not know where Jack was at but that he calls her every day and night.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done visiting his mom they and the kids went home for the rest of the day. Troy and Gabriella fed their kids and put them to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella were trying to figure out a way to tell his dad they were sorry for not believing him in the first place. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she want to watch a movie with him before they went to bed for the night. So they watch a movie before going to bed that night. After they got done watching the movie , they went to their bedroom and made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**Mean while Jack was staying with his brother for a few more days before he went back home to his wife Lucille. Jack was praying that his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella would forgive him and give him another chance. Jack wanted to see his grand kids again and to be able to hold and play with them too. Jack decided to leave the next day for home because he was really missing his wife alot. Jack realized his wife was right and that he just needs to give his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella some time.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N The next chapter will be more better. There will be 3 more chapters of this story and then i will be doing a sequel to this story which will be title Troy And Gabriella Vampires In Love.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they did not know when they would forgive his dad for what he did. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they know they should be working things out with his dad. Lucille told them they should be working things out with his dad. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom what she would have done if she were in their shoes. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would have work things out and forgave the person. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that his dad misses them both and wants to be able to spend time with his grand kids too. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that his dad should have thought about that before he did what he did. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that his dad has been really sad. Troy and Gabriella told his mom it will take time before they will forgive his dad and work things out with him too.**

**Mean while Spike was looking into a lead he had gotten. Spike was glad that his friends Troy and Gabriella had forgiven him for disappearing on them. Spike was hoping that he finds his vampire mate soon. Spike was glad that Troy and Gabriella were helping him find his mate. Spike checked out several leads that day but came back empty handed. Spike the vampire wish that the leads he gets would lead to something. Spike knew that it takes time for a lead to go some where too.**

**Troy and Gabriella were at home with their kids playing with them for a while till time for dinner. Gabriella's mom got the animal blood ready for them to eat. After they had drink their animal blood, they got the kids ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella put their son Troy jr and their daughter Isabella to bed for the night. After the kids were in bed, they went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella was up before her husband Troy. Gabriella went to take a quick shower before she went to check on the kids. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to check on the kids who were both a wake and so she took the kids down stairs to feed them.**

**After Gabriella got done feeding the kids ,she took them up stairs to get them dressed for the day. After Gabriella got her son and daughter dressed , she had put them in the play pin for now. Gabriella asked her mom if she would watch the kids for a little while and her mom told her that she would love to watchthem. Gabriella went back up stairs to her and Troy s room and saw that her husband Troy was still asleep. Gabriella locked the bedroom door and went over to her husband Troy who was still in bed sleeping. Gabriella started kissing Troy all over and then she started feeding on him. Troy woke up and fed on his wife Gabriella's blood and then they made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and unlocked their bedroom door to go down stairs. Troy went over to his son and daughter and said good morning to them.**

**Gabriella watched her husband Troy play with their son and daughter for a while. Gabriella had her hand on her 8 month pregnant belly. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for thier third child to be born. Troy looked over at his pregnant wife Gabriella who was sitting on the couch watching them play together. Troy got up from the floor and went over to Gabriella and put his hand on her 8 month pregnant belly. Gabriella smile at Troy when he put his hand on her pregnant belly. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you and shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy went back to playing with his son and daughter on the floor. Gabriella decided to play with the kids to for a little bit.**

**Maria was happy that her daughter Gabriella and Troy were having another child together. Maria loved her grand kids alot. Troy and Gabriella got up from the floor and went to put their kids down for a nap. Troy and Gabriella asked her mom if she would watch the kids for a while so they could have a little bit of alone time together and to also go see his mom too. Troy and Gabriella decided to go take a nap for a little bit before they went to see his mom again. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking their nap in each others arms.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood before they went over to see is mom for a while. Troy and Gabriella have been talking about working things out with his dad , but they were not ready to work things out with his dad yet. They went to see his mom to let her know that when they are ready to that they will work things out with his dad.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Troy and Gabriella had not decided if they were going to forgive his dad yet. Troy and Gabriella agree to talk about it some more when they felt like talking about it. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to play with their kids for a while. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their third child to be born. Troy and Gabriella love their kids alot. Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she would watch the kids for a little bit that night so they could have some time alone together. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she would love to watch the kids for them for a little bit that night. Troy and Gabriella thanked Maria for watching their kids. Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go out.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to see a movie at the movie theater. After they got done watching the movie , they left the movie theater. Troy and Gabriella decided to go home and make love, up in their bedroom for the rest of the night. Troy and Gabriella got home and went upstairs to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and went to take a quick shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to go see if her kids were a wake. Gabriella got her kids dressed for the day and took them down stairs to feed them animal blood. Gabriella drank to bags of animal blood too. Maria came into the kitchen and saw her daughter Gabriella and the kids finishing drinking their animal blood. Maria drank her two bags of animal blood too.**

**Gabriella and the kids went to the living room to play for a while before going to see Taylor and Chad. Maria joined Gabriella and the kids in the living room for awhile before she went to visit with Lucille. After two hours Gabriella wrote a note to leave for Troy to read. Gabriella and the kids got ready to go next door to Chad and Taylors for a while. Maria got ready to go across the street to visit with Lucille. Mean while Troy was still sleeping yet. Gabriella and the kids walked over to Chad and Taylor's house and knocked on their door. Taylor answered the door and let her best friend Gabriella and the kids into the house. Gabriella took the kids to where Chad and Taylors kids were playing. Once Gabriella had her kids playing with Taylors, she went to the room Taylor was sitting in. Taylor asked Gabriella where Troy was at and she told her that he was still sleeping. Gabriella asked Taylor where Chad was at and she told her that he is still sleeping too.**

**Mean while Troy woke up to fine that his wife Gabriella was no longer in bed with him. Troy got up and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went down stairs to drinks some animal blood and to fine his wife Gabriella. Troy got down stairs and found the note his wife Gabriella left him. Troy went to drink two bags of animal blood before going over to to Chad and Taylor's house. Gabriella was talking with Taylor while the kids were playing. Taylor asked Gabriella if she and Troy are ever going to forgive his dad. Gabriella told Taylor the reason why she and Troy have not forgave him yet or worked things out with him. Taylor could not believe that Jack did that and now she finally understood why they had not forgiven his dad yet.**

**Troy left the house and made sure to locked the door. Troy check is pocket to see if the house key was still in it. Troy walk over to Chad and Taylors house and knocked on the door. Taylor open the door and let Troy in the house. Troy went to the room where his wife Gabriella was sitting and she went up to him. Gabriella gave her husband Troy a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy asked his wife where the kids were at and she told him that they are playing with Taylor and Chads kids. Troy asked Taylor if they could borrow one of her guest rooms for two hours. Taylor told Troy that he and Gabriella could use one of her and Chad's guest rooms. Troy asked Taylor if she could keep an eye on their kids for the two hours and Taylor told him she would watch them. Troy picked up is 8 month pregnant wife Gabriella and took her up to the guest room and locked the door behind him. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before taking a nap together.**

**Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and got her clothes back on before leaving the room. Gabriella unlocked the door and went back down stairs to her kids and best friend Taylor. Taylor saw Gabriella come into the living room and asked her where Troy was at. Gabriella told Taylor that Troy still the guest room sleeping. Taylor asked Gabriella how many times they did it. Gabriella told her that they did it several times. Gabriella also told Taylor she did not know what has gotten into her husband Troy. Taylor said to Gabriella that she can not believe that they did it several times. Gabriella told Taylor that she does love having sex with her husband Troy it just that she rather have sex at night more then in the day time. Gabriella said that if though she would want to have sex at night but she loves having sex at any time with her husband Troy. Taylor told Gabriella wow and that she wish she and Chad would be like that too.**

**Chad walked into the living room and saw Taylor talking to Gabriella. Chad asked Gabriella where Troy was at. Gabriella told Chad that Troy was up stairs in the guest room sleeping. Chad said to Gabriella did you and Troy have sex in one of our guest rooms then. Gabriella blushed at first and then told Chad that they did . Gabriella asked Chad not to let Troy know that i told you. Chad told Gabriella he would not let Troy know that she told him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 26**

**A Year Later**

**Troy and Gabriella still have yet to work thngs out with his dad. They are still some what mad at him and not ready to forgive him yet. Troy and Gabriella's three kids are happy and healthy. Their first son is 2 years old, Their second son is 3 months old and their daughter is 1 years old and they have one on the way. Troy and Gabriella are happy in love and are inseperatable.**

**Maria is still living with her daughter and son in law yet. Maria loves being around her grand kids and she can not wait till her fourth grand kids is born. Maria has told gotten a handle on being a vampire too.**

**Chad and Taylor Danforth now live in their own house which is next to Troy and Gabriella's house. Chad and Taylor have two kids now and one on the way. Chad and Taylor still fight once in a while but not as much as they use to do. Chad and Taylor are still very much in love with each other. Chad and Taylor still hang out with their best friends Troy and Gabriella.**

**Lucille still wish her son and daughter in law would fogive his dad. She hopes that her son Troy and her daughter in law Gabriella will forgive his dad when they are ready too. She loves spending time with her grand kids too . She can not wait for her fourth grand kid to be born. Lucille tries to cheer up her husband Jack as best as she can.**

**Jack is still wishing his son Troy and Gabriella would just forgive him and work things out with him. He misses his grand kids and not being able to play with them. Jack is happy that his wife is trying to cheer him.**

**THE End**

**Please Review!**

**A/N There is going to be a sequel to this story which will be called Troy and Gabriella Vampires In Love.**

**Sneak Peak: In the sequel Troy and Gabriella will be forgiving his dad. Troy Gabriella's forth child will be born and later on in a chapter Gabriella will be pregnant again with their fifth child. There will be a few other things that will happen too.**


End file.
